


TW Block Out

by Lady_Kalanchoe



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Floyd Leech/Rook Hunt - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kalanchoe/pseuds/Lady_Kalanchoe
Summary: La Magical Force, una fuerza de élite formada por policías en el universo de TW, ha llegado a Night Raven College para arrestar a los 7 jefes de dormitorio. Esto debido a que desde hace casi una semana atrás, ha circulado un video en el que se ve a los jefes vandalizando partes de la isla.Ahora los sub líderes tendrán que encontrar las pruebas para demostrar su inocencia.
Relationships: Jade Leech/Azul Ashengrotto, Malleus Draconia/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Octavinelle

De la noche a la mañana, las cosas empeoraron. Quién diría que aquella gran disputa comenzaría con una mañana tan tranquila y común en Night Raven College. Lamentablemente, la primera "víctima" fue Azul, quien se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, terminando de escribir un nuevo contrato. Alguien abriendo la puerta de la oficina sin su permiso fue lo que perturbó su paz. Un hombre con un específico uniforme entró al cuarto.

\- Sr. Ashengrotto, soy el agente Bill, y soy el encargado del departamento C de la Magical Force. Necesitamos que nos acompañe a la comisaría

\- Primero que nada, buenos días. -sonríe, levantándose del asiento- ¿Puedo saber los motivos por los que debo hacer eso?

\- Durante esta semana, hemos recibido reportes de que usted y otros jefes de dormitorio, han destruido parcialmente los domicilios de varios ciudadanos.

\- Pfft, -se ríe ante tal acusación- ¿y tiene algo que pueda probar eso?

\- Claro que sí, véalo usted mismo

Le extiende una tablet en donde reprodujo un video ya descargado, en el cual se mostraba a Azul utilizando magia para destruir patios ajenos y ventanas. Al igual que sus otros compañeros, quienes derribaban paredes y destruían ventanas.

\- ¿Ese soy...yo? -preguntó asombrado, no procesando del todo la información-

\- Tendrá que acompañarnos

\- Yo...está bien, lo haré -tragó saliva, mirando enojado a los oficiales quienes algunos lo veían un tanto divertidos-

La verdad es que Azul quería hacerse en los pantalones, como diría la chaviza. Sabía que algún día iba a ser arrestado, pero, no pensó que sería aún siendo estudiante. Y mucho menos por algo que no había cometido; aunque eso no significaba que no estuviera preparado. Sus manos temblaron un poco al sentir cómo eran atrapadas con las esposas mágicas que el encargado hizo aparecer. Comenzaron a caminar fuera de la habitación, mientras los estudiantes presentes lo veían sorprendidos. Algunos pensaban que por fin se llevaban al big papá, al ganster de gansters; otros que por fin eran libres de aquel martirio; y algunos sí estaban preocupados por su jefe, preguntándose l razón por la que lo llevaban.

Por otro lado, Azul reconocía que tenía tantos nervios que su estómago le empezaba a doler, pero tenía que caminar con la frente en alto para que sus subordinados, no, sus lacayos no lo vieran débil. Miraba a su alrededor hasta que quien esperaba ver apareció a lado de él.

\- Azul! -gritó su novio, sorprendido por la escena- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Jade, voy a acompañar a estos caballeros a la comisaría.

\- ¿Qué? Pero-!

\- Ah, -lo interrumpió- te dejo las llaves en el escritorio. Y no olvides apagar la estufa porque sino, los hongos se pueden quemar.

\- Azul...

\- Nos vemos después -le guiña el ojo-

Azul y los oficiales dejaron el restaurante, dejando a un preocupado Jade. Su hermano llegó a su lado, habiendo visualizado lo que pasó.

\- Jade, ¿qué acaba de pasar? -le agita por los hombros- Voy a ir a apretarlos un poco!

\- Espera, Floyd -lo detiene por el brazo- No digas idioteces. -dijo en un tono de voz bajo-Esos agentes son de la Magical Force. No les vas a hacer ni cosquillas

\- Pero hay que ayudar a Azul!

\- Cállate! Ven conmigo -lo agarró nuevamente del brazo y se lo llevó a la oficina. Al pasar por el salón principal, les gritó a los chismosos- ¿Qué es lo que están viendo? Vuelvan al trabajo!

\- Si, Sr. Jade! -gritaron algunos-

Ya en la oficina, el amante de los hongos cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se dirigió al escritorio para buscar algo entre los cajones.

\- Es enserio, ¿qué demonios está pasando? Y Azul estaba muy calmado! Pensaba que el día que vinieran a arrestarlo estaría llorando como un bebé! -exclamaba, caminando de un lado a otro- Pero parecía como si él supiera algo...¿Tu qué crees, Jade? -notó qué el otro no respondía- ¿Jade?

\- Aquí está! -sacó de un cajón una hoja donde venía dibujada una tabla con diferentes frases-

\- ¿Qué es eso? -apuntó a la hoja, acercándose a su hermano-

\- ¿Recuerdas lo último que dijo Azul antes de que se lo llevaran?

\- Mmh...¿que le dolían los pies?

\- No! -respondió enojado- No lo que dijo en la mañana, me refiero a lo que dijo al despedirse. Cuando ya se lo estaban llevando los agentes!

\- Ah, dijo algo sobre que no se quemaran los hongos

\- Si, él dijo: "Te dejo las llaves en el escritorio", -le mostró a su gemelo la tabla que sostenía en su mano, en la cual venían dos columnas y varias celdas. Una columna con la frase y la otra con el significado- según esta tabla, eso significa que el crimen que cometió no fue su culpa.

\- Wow, ¿qué?

\- También dijo: "apaga la estufa porque sino, los hongos se pueden quemar". Lo que significa que vayamos por él a la comisaría y que encontremos una forma de sacarlo de ahí. Lo cual será fácil porque no fue su culpa

\- Espera, espera, ¿de dónde diablos sacaste esa tabla?

\- Oh, Azul decidió hacerla hace tiempo por si algo como esto pasaba.

\- ¿Él sabía que esto pasaría?

\- No sabía nada de esto, pero, él quería estar seguro. Si esto sucedía o algo peor, quería tener una palabra clave que indicara si necesitaba ayuda o tenía todo bajo control.

\- Wow, Azul es genial

-se ríe- Sí, lo es

\- Oh, -miró de nuevo la tabla, percatándose de que había otra palabra que dijo su jefe- también hay un significado para "nos vemos después"

\- Sí, significa "te amo" -contestó Jade, sonrojado y un poco triste porque se hayan llevado a su pulpo- Tenemos que ayudarlo. Vamos a ir a la comisaría

\- Espera, pero, ¿quién se quedará a cargo del Mostro Lounge?

\- Cierto, hay que decidirlo con un piedra, papel o tijeras -propuso, tomando posición con sus manos-

\- ¡Pero yo también quiero ir! -refutó un tanto enojado, pues también quería apoyar a su amigo-

-suspira- Está bien, vamos a tener que cerrar el negocio

\- 0.k.

Prácticamente echaron a patadas a los subordinados y cerraron con candado la puerta principal. Floyd se encargó de poner un hechizo de protección en el mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, queridos lectores! Estoy muy emocionada porque por fin tengo una cuenta en Ao3 :') Desde hace mucho quise una, pero, no había podido hacerla. Ahora he tenido que crearla porque "olvidé" mi contraseña de wattpad.  
> Este no es el primer fanfic que escribo, pero, sí es el 1ro de Twisted Wonderland. Apenas en febrero me uní al fandom jajaja Dicho fic empecé a publicarlo en cierto grupo en Facebook de TW.  
> Quiero aclarar que aquí ya hay ships establecidos, es decir, que son novios como: Malleus y Riddle; Floyd y Rook; Jade y Azul ❤️  
> La verdad es que quería publicar un fanfic de Floyd x Rook, pero, todavía no he escrito la parte lemon, y luego se me ocurrió la trama de Block Out.  
> Un último detalle es que, una shava del grupo en Facebook, Hikaru Spade, me ayudó a ponerle un nombre al agente de la MF. Porque primero se llamaba Bill, y ella sugirió Irione. Un saludo a casa jajaja 👋🏾😂  
> Espero les haya gustado. Que tengan un excelente día.


	2. Diasomnia

**Capítulo 2**

El sub líder de Diasomnia entró corriendo a la habitación de su príncipe, quien se encontraba jugando con su Gao Gao. Al verlo entrar, escondió el aparato detrás suyo y fingió demencia.

\- Lilia, no esperaba que vinieras tan temprano a mi habitación. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Te ves agitado -preguntó en tono burlón, aunque estaba preocupado por su padre-

\- Malleus, necesito mostrarte algo -se acercó a su cama y tomó asiento a lado de su hijo, para después sacar su celular en el que reprodujo un video que estaba en un chat, es decir, parecía que alguien se lo había enviado. Cuando el más alto lo vio, abrió los ojos sorprendido. El video mostraba a Malleus haciendo desastres con su magia, prendiendo fuego a un patio ajeno; también se veían a varias personas corriendo de un lado a otro, con pánico- No sólo eres tú, son todos los jefes de dormitorio.

\- Pero...ese no soy yo. ¿Porqué diablos haría algo así? Espera, ¿de dónde sacaste ese video?

\- Al parecer, se lo enviaron a la mayoría de los estudiantes de la escuela.

\- Entonces, ¿no lo encontraste en las redes sociales?

\- No, por suerte no lo han subido. -si hubiera sido otra situación, se habría reído por ese término de "redes sociales", mas no era el momento- No que yo me haya enterado. Eso no importa! Necesito que te vayas ahora

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó desconcertado, ambos levantándose de la cama- ¿De qué hablas?

\- La Magical Force llegó hace una hora para arrestar a todos los jefes de dormitorio.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? -cruzó los brazos, esto se ponía cada vez peor-

\- Porque hablé con un oficial hace una media hora. Pregunté porqué harían algo así, y fue ahí cuando me mostraron este video. Al parecer, alguien envió el video a todos en NRC. Fue así como lo reportaron a los policías.

\- Pero, esto es ridículo! -lo toma de los hombros- Lilia, no me digas que siendo tan letal, le temes a esos oficiales

\- Yo no le tengo miedo a esos inútiles! -respondió enojado, deshaciendo el agarre-

\- Entonces yo los haré cenizas -sonrió, sacando una flama de su mano-

\- Malleus, sé que los podemos destruir de miles de maneras, pero, esa no es la forma. No por medio de la fuerza. Si les hacemos daño, aunque seas inocente, tendrán un motivo para arrestarnos

\- No pienso huir, Lilia

\- Escúchame, por favor -lo toma de las manos, mirando a aquellos brillantes orbes verdes- Necesito que te vayas. Si llegas a pisar la cárcel, el rumor se desatará y afectará tu imagen como príncipe, seas inocente o no

\- Pero, Lilia-

Un fuerte sonido en la puerta principal del dormitorio se escuchó. Ambos se asomaron por la ventana, observando que los oficiales ya habían llegado.

\- Ya están aquí

\- Bien por mi, malo para ellos -dijo dispuesto a enfrentarlos-

\- Malleus, -lo agarra del brazo- detente. Por una vez hazme caso, y vete. No estoy diciendo que huyas, sólo te pido que te vayas y encuentres una manera de probar tu inocencia.

\- Pero-

\- Y de paso, la de Riddle también

\- Riddle -abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Había olvidado a su novio por todo el embrollo por el que estaban pasando- ¿También lo arrestaron?

\- Sí, te dije que fue a todos los jefes. 0Incluyéndolo a él -de haber sabido que le haría caso con ese detalle, habría empezado por ahí-

\- Está bien, lo haré. -suspiró, de cierta forma sintiéndose derrotado- Voy a irme, Lilia

-Ese es mi hijo -le acaricia la mejilla- Pero recuerda, que debes actuar con cautela. Si puedes contactarlos, sería mejor que trabajaras con la ayuda de los sub líderes de dormitorio

\- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué lo haría? Sólo me atrasarían

\- Tal vez necesites ayuda al encontrar una dirección o para tomar una foto. Dime, ¿sabes tomar una foto? 

\- Creo que entiendo tu punto -concordó con él, notando que su padre se refería a que era inútil con la tecnología. Así que no tenía más remedio que obedecerle. Qué vergüenza, incluso Lilia sabía navegar en internet y él no, pensó-

De nuevo escucharon gritos en la sala principal; era en momentos como estos que agredecía su super oído.

\- Oh, no, lo más seguro es que Sebek esté tratando de protegerte

\- Bien, me voy, padre. -se inclina para abrazarlo- Gracias por avisarme

-Aww, -corresponde el abrazo- ¿te pones sentimental cuando estamos en mucho riesgo? Qué lindo

\- Por eso casi no te abrazo, viejo. -se alejó un tanto avergonzado-

-se ríe, despidiéndose del príncipe- Hasta luego, Malleus. Mucha suerte.

\- Gracias, igualmente

Utiliza sus poderes para teletransportarse, escapando justo a tiempo. El mayor salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la sala principal donde se escuchaba la trifulca.

\- ¡Ya les dije que el amo Malleus jamás haría eso!

\- Sebek, no discutas con ellos. Son honorables oficiales después de todo, -hizo que su voz se escuchara en el amplio espacio, mientras bajaba por las escalares sosteniendo el barandal- ¿no es así?

\- Lo siento, Lilia-sama

\- Buenos días, caballeros. ¿Puedo saber cuál es su propósito aquí en el dormitorio Diasomnia?

\- Sr. Lilia Vanrouge. Soy Irione, agente de la Magical Force y encargado de la sección C. -se acercó al susodicho y le mostró su licencia que lo corroboraba- Lamentamos molestarle, pero, hemos venido a arrestar al Sr. Malleus Draconia.

\- De acuerdo, ¿cuál es la razón de esto? Malleus es un príncipe que sigue sus deberes reales al pie de la letra.

\- Verá, esta semana hemos recibido reportes de varios ciudadanos que han visto a los jefes de dormitorio de Night Ravens College dañando no sólo propiedad pública, sino también privada. No queríamos tener que actuar de esta forma, pero, el director Crewel, al ver esta situación, no tuvo de otra mas que ceder, pues no quiere que se haga público. 

\- ¿Así que...?

\- Así que nos permitió venir a arrestar de manera indefinida a los jefes de dormitorio. Incluyendo a Malleus Draconia

\- Si se basa en los videos que están circulando en la escuela, déjeme decirle que está mal fundamentado. Esos son videos falsos, es imposible que esos 7 estudiantes hayan hecho algo así.

\- Aun así, serán detenidos por ser sospechosos.

\- Lo siento, pero, Malleus se retiró a cumplir un asunto de la realeza. Por lo que él ya no figura en esta situación.

\- Ya veo, es un fugitivo. Me pregunto quién le habrá ayudado a escapar -se acerca a Lilia, sonriendo con superioridad-

\- ¿Está insinuando algo? -preguntó sin inmutarse-

\- Claro que si. -con un chasquido, hace aparecer un par de esposas mágicas en las muñecas del hombre de menor estatura- Lilia Vanrouge, queda detenido por ser cómplice en la huida de Malleus. Tiene que acompañarnos a la comisaría.

\- Está bien -aceptó sin poner mucha resistencia, pues valía la pena si así su hijo podía encontrar a los culpables-

\- Lilia! -se acercó Silver a su padre, sacando su espada- Déjenlo ir!

\- No, Silver, déjalos. -lo detuvo y como pudo se acercó a ambos chicos-

\- No se llevarán a Lilia-sama! -también intervino el peliverde-

\- Chicos, por favor, deténganse. No quiero que los arresten también. Todo va a estar bien. Por favor, cuiden de Diasomnia por mi y por Malleus.

\- Pero, papá-!

\- Es cierto, ¿dónde está el amo?

\- Ya lo dije, salió por asuntos de la realeza - les guiñó un ojo- Hasta luego, chicos.

Fue lo último que pudo decir, pues los policías se lo llevaron. Cuando todo el grupo salió de la habitación, el de cabello verde gritó.

\- Esto es una completa injusticia! Me gustaría ponerles las manos encima!

\- Lo sé, pero, no podemos hacer nada, sólo esperar y -él mismo se interrumpió al ver que su compañero tenía los ojos lagrimosos- Sebek, ¿estás llorando?

\- Es sólo que estoy preocupado, ¿de acuerdo?! -volvió a gritar, cubriéndose el rostro- Me voy!

\- No, espera -se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazó, acariciando su cabeza- Todo va a estar bien

\- No me trates como a un niño!

\- No te trato así. Es sólo que quiero que te calmes, ¿está bien? Sabes que a papá le hubiera gustado que trabajáramos juntos

\- Bueno, es cierto

Después de un par de minutos, el chico gritón recuperó la compostura.

\- Gracias, Silver -lo besa en la mejilla- Pensé que me odiabas

\- ¿Qué? Claro que no te odio! -aclaró, sonrojado- Sólo vamos a la comisaría. Este no es el momento para estar hablando de esto!

Ambos compañeros corrieron hacia la salida para tratar de alcanzar a Lilia, pues los irresponsables oficiales no se habían molestado en decirles a cuál se lo llevarían.


	3. Pomefiore

Nuestro joven modelo favorito se encontraban en el club de química junto con su amigo, creando una nueva pócima de veneno; hacían eso o simplemente estaban haciendo un jugo de frutas en el caldero, de nuevo. Lo que desencajaba en la escena era el grupo de policías que llegó enfrente de ellos. Vil procedió a quitarse la bata de laboratorio y preguntar a los adultos sus razones.

\- Buenos días, oficiales. ¿Les podemos ayudar en algo?

\- ¿Es usted Vil Schwarzenegger? -ante tal equivocación con el apellido de otro actor, Vil se sintió un poco molesto, pero tenía que calmarse, pues no quería pelear con la "justicia". Rook casi se carcajea, aunque también tuvo que controlarse-

\- Es Vil Schoenheit. -aclaró, viendo fijamente al oficial que era un poco más bajo que él- Si tiene asuntos conmigo, haga bien su trabajo

\- Usted encaja completamente en la definición de criminal. -fingiendo no estar intimidado, pues por suerte su ego era más grande, lo miró desafiante-- Destruyendo propiedad privada, retando a la autoridad, y cocinando estupefacientes en la escuela.

\- ¿De qué habla? -se cruzó de brazos, confundido tanto por la actitud del otro y por levantarle falsos-

\- Durante esta semana, varias acusaciones han llegado al departamento de la Magical Force. Acusaciones de personas heridas y asustadas por los rebeldes que fueron a arruinar sus viviendas. Dichos culpables, son los jefes de dormitorio de Night Ravens College. 

\- ¿Qué? -gritaron ambos adolescentes al mismo tiempo-

\- ¿Acaso está consciente del tamaño de la acusación que usted está implicando? Esas son nada más que calumnias

\- Si, ¿dónde está el Corpus Cristi? -secundó su amigo-

\- Si no tuviéramos pruebas, no habríamos venido aquí. -aprieta un botón en el reloj que traía en la muñeca, que proyectó en forma de holograma el "famoso" video que tanto circulaba desde ayer en la noche- Como verán, todo el grupo de salvaje ha destruido propiedad privada y pública, pues han vandalizado parques y casas de gente inocente en ciertas áreas de la isla 

El modelo se quedó estupefacto, ahora enserio no podía defenderse. Rook estaba en las mismas, no creía que ese fuera su amigo.

\- Esto es una idiotez. Yo no soy el de esos videos. Ni siquiera nos dejan salir de la escuela, ¿está al tanto de eso?

\- Que yo recuerde, el director Crewel les otorgó hace unos meses un permiso para salir de la escuela cuando quisieran, ¿no es así? -sonrió ante tal dato-

\- Disculpe, pero, -trató de ayudar el cazador- el director solamente nos deja salir de día, pues hay un toque de queda a las 10 pm. Sería imposible que Vil y los demás salieran a esa hora

\- Si, parece imposible, y es por esa razón que necesitamos que el Sr. Schoenheit nos acompañe a la comisaría. De esa forma, podrá explicar cómo cometió los delitos

\- ¿Qué? -dijo el jefe de dormitorio, sintiendo cómo aparecían las esposas mágicas en sus muñecas-

\- Roi de Poison! -exclama sorprendido, interponiéndose entre él y el oficial- Usted no puede hacer esto. ¿Quién le ha dado el permiso para venir a tratar y arrestar a los estudiantes así?

\- El mismo director Crewel

\- ¿Qué?

\- Deberías de informarte mejor, muchacho

\- ¿Es que acaso busca una pelea? -el modelo volvió a encarar al oficial-

\- Permítanos un momento -le pidió Rook al oficial, deteniendo la casi pelea, y llevándose a Vil a un rincón para hablar-

\- ¿Qué haces, Rook? Estaba a punto de romperles su-

\- Vil, -le habló con cierto tono de regaño y cuidando que su voz fuera lo suficientemente baja para que no los escucharan- no digas idioteces.

\- ¿Acaso crees que yo soy culpable?

\- Claro que no. Sé que eres inocente, pero, si los enfrentas ahora, tendrán una buena razón para arrestarte

\- Pero, no es justo que me lleven por algo que no hice

\- Lo sé, pero, la verdad saldrá a la luz pronto.-le sonríe, tratando de no empeorar las cosas-Lo prometo

\- Gracias, Rook -le devuelve la sonrisa- Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo. Es por eso que, -se acerca a su oído para susurrarle las indicaciones- quiero que vayas a la comisaría. Si ves que la situación no mejora o va muy lenta, llama a mi abogado, su número está en mi portafolio. Si puedes, también llama a mi manager

\- ¿Llamo a Rose o a Gisele?

\- Mejor a Gisele, ella sabrá qué hacer con respecto a los itinerarios. Por favor, Rook

\- Claro, Roi de Poison

\- Bien, nos vemos después

Despidió a su amigo y regresó con el agente a cargo, quien con su magia se encargó de apretar más las esposas.

\- A usted le encanta su trabajo, ¿verdad?

\- En momentos como estos, hace que valga la pena -sonríe, sabiendo que había ganado en su misión-

El grupo completo procedió a salir del salón, mientras Rook se apresuraba a quitarse su bata y guardarla en el closet. Una vez cerrado el laboratorio, caminó con prisa por los pasillos hasta que se topó con Epel.

\- Ah, Rook-senpai! -lo detiene por el brazo para hablar con él y exigir una explicación-¿Porqué se llevan a Vil-senpai?! ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

\- Él fue...arrestado -le costó decirlo, aún no podía procesar lo que acababa de pasar-

\- ¿Qué? -abrió sus hermosos ojos por la sorpresa- Pero, ¿porqué diablos harían eso?

\- ¿Haz visto el video donde los 7 jefes de dormitorio vandalizan casas ajenas?

\- Espera, ¿te refieres a ese video del que todos han estado hablando? -voltea a ambos lados, como cuidando que no los escucharan-- Pensé que estaba editado...No tiene sentido, ¿porqué la élite confiaría en un video así?

\- No lo sé, Monsieur Crabapple. Pero tienes razón. Y voy a encontrar a los culpables de todo esto -le despeina el cabello- Nos vemos después

\- Espera, yo también quiero ir contigo

\- ¿Enserio? Tal vez tardemos varias horas, ¿no te aburrirás?

\- No lo haré. Sólo vamos, senpai!

\- De acuerdo -sonríe con amabilidad-

Los chicos decidieron alcanzar a su jefe, para tratar de arreglar todo el embrollo que apenas estaba comenzando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, mis queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo la 3° parte.  
> Si tienen alguna duda respecto al fanfic, pueden decírmela y con gusto se las contestaré. Siempre y cuando no tenga que spoilear algo jajaja 😂  
> Recuerden quedarse en casa. Que tengan una excelente noche ❤️


	4. Heartslabyul

Riddle era acompañado por un sol matutino y una ligera neblina. Perfecto tiempo para estudiar en la comodidad de su oficina y terminar un papeleo sobre el equipo de equitación. Sin embargo, el mismo grupo de hombres uniformados se presentó en el cuarto. Desconcertado por la inesperada intromisión, pero no olvidando sus buenos modales, decidió atender a los recién llegados con amabilidad.

\- Buenos días, oficiales. ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

\- Buenos días, Sr. Rosehearts. Veo que por nuestros uniformes se dio cuenta de quiénes somos. -le estrecha la mano al menor- Soy Irione, y soy el encargado de la sección C de la Magical Force.

\- Un gusto, pero, ¿qué es lo que necesitan de mi? Y lo más importante, ¿quién les otorgó un permiso para entrar aquí?

\- El director Crowley nos permitió venir, debido a que durante esta última semana, varios recidentes de la isla han reportado daños en sus viviendas.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? -preguntó, cruzado de brazos-

\- Es porque, quienes causaron dichos incidentes, fueron todos los jefes de dormitorio de Night Ravens College

\- ¿Qué? -exclamó enojado- Eso es una total falta de respeto, venir a la escuela inculpando a estudiantes inocentes. Este dormitorio es conocido por ser estrictos con las reglas, ¿cómo es que yo, siendo un jefe de dormitorio, haría tales faltas a esos ciudadanos?

\- Le pido que se calme, Sr. Rosehearts. Recuerde que está hablando con la autoridad

\- ¿Cómo viene a exigir respeto cuando lo que dice no son nada más incoherencias? Además, vino sin pruebas

-Oh, -utiliza el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca para reproducir el video inculpatorio, en forma de holograma- pero sí tenemos pruebas

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Aunque no quisiera creerlo, quien destrozaba paredes y techos, y le ayudaba a incendiar demás cosas a sus compañeros, era él. Riddle era culpable al igual que los demás. Su corazón se llenaba de decepción, pero, ¿porqué se sentía así si él no había hecho nada?

\- Ese video...-preguntó tratando de no mostrarse temeroso- ¿dónde lo consiguieron?

\- Un ciudadano responsable lo reportó a la Magical Force. -da click en su reloj para detener el video- Es por eso que estamos aquí

\- Pero es imposible que yo hiciera algo así -lleva una mano a su boca, como en reacción del asombro- Nunca haría algo así 

\- Es por esa razón que necesitamos que nos acompañe a la comisaría

\- No, no lo haré...Ese video es falso. ¿Porqué una organización de élite como ustedes creería en un video tan banal? No tiene-

\- Sr. Rosehearts, -en un movimiento rápido, se acercó lo suficiente al chico, y colocó su mano en la boca contraria para callarlo; luego, utilizó su mirada con la que lo hizo cambiar de parecer- ya ha hablado demasiado.

\- Si, ya he hablado demasiado -respondió con una voz que demostraba estar en un trance-

\- Bien, - sonríe con maldad- ahora vayamos a la comisaría

Antes de retirarse, un oficial que era parte del grupo, le dijo a su jefe.

\- Excelente trabajo, señor. Esta vez fue más fácil porque no había nadie con él

\- Si, tienes razón. Esperemos que los demás sean iguales. Ahora, vamos por el siguiente.

Procedieron a salir de la habitación, con un Riddle caminando por su cuenta, pero aún en trance. Al pasar por el patio, un chico trébol alcanzó a visualizar la escena, provocando que se le cayeran las manzanas que llevaba en la canasta por la impresión. Era su amigo de la infancia el que caminaba tranquilamente junto con los hombres uniformados. Ese uniforme, ¿acaso eran ellos..? Dejó la canasta tirada y decidió correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia el grupo de la MF.

\- Oficiales! Oficiales! -gritaba, queriendo que se detuvieran y le dieran una explicación, mas no los alcanzó. Por lo que se detuvo en medio del pasillo para tranquilizar su respiración.

\- ¡Trey! -Cater llegó a lado de él, igualmente corriendo- Trey, ¿viste a quién llevaban ahí? Era Riddle! La fucking Magical Force se llevó a Riddle! ¿Puedes creerlo?

\- Cater, ¿tu tampoco sabes qué pasó?

\- No, claro que no! Y ahora veo que tu tampoco. Estaba tomando una foto a mi desayuno, cuando de repente vi que se llevaban a Riddle!

\- Tenemos que hacer algo, pero, ni siquiera sé a dónde lo llevarán

\- Hola, Rose Chevalier, Monsieur MagiCam. ¿Porqué se ven tan preocupados?

Saludó Rook, quien acababa de llegar detrás de ellos junto con Epel.

\- La Magical Force se llevó a Riddle! -exclamó el adicto a las fotos- Perdón por gritar, pero, aún no puedo creerlo!

\- ¿También se lo llevaron? Bueno, no debería sorprenderme. El agente dijo que arrestarían a todos los jefes

\- ¿A todos los jefes? ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Clover-

\- No puede ser, entonces, ¿fue arrestado? -dijo Cater, pues él realmente no alcanzó a ver que Riddle llevaba unas esposas en sus muñecas, debido a que estaba muy lejos para verlo-

\- ¿No te lo dijo el agente, Trey-kun?

\- Es que, yo no estuve cuando los oficiales llegaron a la oficina de Riddle. Sólo los vi cuando ya estaban pasando el patio. -le dijo, sintiéndose un poco inútil-

\- Ellos también arrestaron a Vil-senpai

\- ¿Enserio?! -exclamaron ambos integrantes de Heartslabyul-

\- Si, -secundó Hunt- Vil y yo estábamos en el laboratorio cuando llegó el agente Irione y dijo que hace unos días, alguien grabó en la noche a los 7 jefes de dormitorio de NRC vandalizando varias casas en la isla.

\- Espera...-dijo el magicamero, dándose cuenta de su error- ¿Hablas de ese video que a todos les llegó?

\- Sí, ese mismo. ¿Ya lo habías visto?

\- Yo, bueno...el jueves me llegó ese video, pero, no lo tomé mucho en cuenta

\- Cater, ¿sabías de ese video y no le dijiste nada a Riddle? -preguntó el sub líder un poco enojado, pues si el pelirrojo hubiera sabido de ese asunto a tiempo, habría sido posible encontrar una solución o incluso escapar-

\- Trey, puedo explicarlo. No se lo conté porque pensé que el video era una falta de respeto y que Riddle se enojaría. Por eso no le di mucha importancia. Sabes que mucha gente hace lo que sea para arruinar la imagen de otras personas.

-suspira, aún molesto- Está bien, pero, para la próxima que ocurra algo así, agradecería que nos dijeras a los dos

\- Si, lo siento -sonrió un tanto nervioso-

\- Bien, entonces, ¿nos acompañarán a la comisaría? -agregó el cazador-

\- Creo que será mejor que se adelanten, tengo que ir por mi dinero

\- Oh, cierto, mi cartera está en mi habitación. -concordó Cater-

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos allá 

\- Gracias por aclararnos todo, Rook

\- No hay de qué -dijo con una sonrisa-

\- Hasta luego, chicos -se despidió Epel-

Los integrantes de Pormefiore siguieron su rumbo hacia la entrada de la escuela para tomar un taxi mágico que los llevaría a su destino, mientras que las cartas humanas se apresuraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, mis queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo la 4° parte de este fic.  
> Como comenté antes, ya había publicado del 1er al 9no capítulo, por eso los estoy publicando aquí con tanta rapidez xd  
> Por cierto, feliz aniversario de Twisted Wonderland! ❤️ Espero estén disfrutando de los eventos que se están realizando en el juego. Yo no tengo el juego, pero, he visto todos los arcos (de Heartslabyul a Pormefiore) y los eventos, y algunas personal story de ciertos personajes 😂👌🏾❤️  
> Que tengan una excelente noche:D


	5. Ignihyde

El distintivo grupo de policías se adentró al dormitorio Ignihyde, siendo recibidos por una hermosa sala principal con tonalidades azules que asemejaba a un círculo del infierno. El agente a cargo guió a la formación hacia la habitación del jefe, que cuando llegó, tocó la puerta.

\- ¿Sr. Shroud?

Preguntó esperando una respuesta que le permitiera pasar, mas no escuchó nada. Estaba dispuesto a derribar la puerta, de no ser porque ésta se encontraba abierta. Por lo que giró la perilla, y al entrar al cuarto, se percató que no había nadie. Molesto por el engaño, llamó a uno de sus subordinados.

\- N96, al frente -quería gritarlo, pero, como estaban en un lugar pequeño, se contuvo. Lo llamó por su número de identificación, haciendo que dicho oficial saliera de la formación-

\- Si, señor! 

\- La información que me diste no era correcta. Dijiste que Shroud estaba aquí.

\- Le pregunté a un estudiante de este dormitorio y me dijo que él siempre estaba encerrado en su habitación, señor.

\- Nos hiciste perder tiempo. -lo regañó, y luego se dirigió a todos- Recuerden que debemos actuar rápido, porque de no ser así, los demás jefes pueden enterarse de que vamos a arrestarlos y escapar, como lo hizo Malleus Draconia. Vamos a seguir buscándolo!

-Si, señor!

Gritaron para afirmar la indicación y salieron de la escena, dejando la puerta abierta. Minutos después, un lindo robot que buscaba por su hermano, arribó al cuarto solitario.

\- Nii-san, te traje tu pudín como me dijiste. No sabía si traerte de vainilla o de chocolate, así que traje de vainilla porque es mejor para tu salud y -se interrumpió así mismo al notar la ausencia de su hermano- ¿Nii-san? -hizo un puchero, demostrando su molestia- Oh, me hizo traerle el pudin y ni siquiera está aquí! Agh, supongo iré a buscarlo

Dicho esto, igualmente salió en la búsqueda de su hermano. Mientras tanto, el joven de cabello azulado se encontraba en el patio del dormitorio, sentándose en el verde pasto. Como no había nadie acompañándolo, comenzó a hablar solo.

\- Genial, por fin puedo ver este anime solo. -se decía a si mismo de manera rápida, como él hablaba cuando era de un tema de su agrado- No es que no quiera a Ortho, pero, no podría ver este género de anime cuando él está cerca. Porque es un anime sobre idols. Mis favoritas son Saitama y Genoko, tienen mucho estilo~ Sé que un experto como yo no debería de ver animes clichés como estos, pero, tengo que admitir que me encanta la trama. Así es, la trama y no las idols, claro que no.

Tan inmerso estaba en la plática y el capítulo del anime en su celular, que no notó que la MF ya lo había rodeado. Fue debido a que el agente encargado llamó su atención.

\- Buenos días, Sr. Shroud -saludó, provocando que el joven soltara un pequeño grito de exaltación y mirara hacia arriba-

\- Qué susto! No los había visto - se levanta del suelo y guarda su celular en el bolsillo de su chamarra- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? Oh, esperen, esos uniformes -"parece un jefe final de nivel 70", pensó- ¿Ustedes son los oficiales de la Magical Force?

\- Así es, y conocemos su nombre porque tenemos asuntos pendientes con usted

\- ¿Conmigo? -trató de no tartamudear- ¿Qué tipo de asuntos podrían ser? Si es por los artículos que no he pagado, prometo que lo haré pronto.

\- No se preocupe, nosotros no nos encargamos de esas nimiedades. Hemos venido porque el día martes por la noche, se captaron en video a los jefes de dormitorio de NRC destruyendo propiedad privada y pública. Además-

\- ¿Eh?! -interrumpió al mayor- Eso es una locura! Jamás participaría en algo así, ni siquiera salgo de mi habitación! Y, ¿un video? ¿Quién tomó ese video?

\- Un ciudadano responsable reportó el video a la policía. Déjeme mostrarle -presiona el botón en su reloj, el cual reprodujo el bendito video del que tanto hablaban en forma de holograma; de una calidad muy baja, para el gusto de Idia- Podrá notar que usted y sus compañeros maleantes participaron en esto también. Todos son responsables de los daños ocasionados y es por eso que vinimos a arrestar a todos los jefes de dormitorio

Idia observaba la grabación, anonadado. Efectivamente era él, y aunque quisiera pensar que el video era editado y que la calidad no era muy buena, ese otro Idia realmente se asemejaba a él. Sintió una mezcla de emociones, entre las que estaban el enojo, tristeza y confusión.

\- Ese no soy yo! Tienen que creerme! Nunca haría algo así! Sí, no salgo de mi habitación, pero, soy un buen chico!

\- Claro, eso lo tendrá que explicar en la comisaría

Cuando estaba a punto de crear las esposas mágicas, un fuerte rayo azul impactó entre ellos dos, el cual Irione logró esquivar, mientras que Idia por poco y no lo logra.

\- Dejen a mi hermano!

\- Ortho! - exclamó con felicidad, viendo a su salvador- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

\- Estuve escuchando todo. -se acercó a donde platicaban hace unos minutos- No puede llevarse a mi hermano. Es inocente

\- Niño, es mejor que no te entrometas. Acabas de intentar herir a un agente de la MF. ¿Estás consciente de ello?

\- Y usted está arrestando a estudiantes inocentes que no conocen sus derechos! -dijo enojado, apuntando de nuevo con su mano hacia el adulto- ¿Cómo podría permitir algo así?

\- Atrápenlo -dijo la simple palabra, con la que cuatro oficiales corrieron hacia el robot y lo atraparon, cada quien tomándolo de cada una de las extremidades: dos sostenían sus brazos y los otros dos sus piernas.

\- Déjenme! Aléjense!

\- No, déjenlo! Él no tiene nada que ver con esto! -suplicó Idia, pensando en los peores escenarios que pudieran resultar de aquello. Sabía que era un robot bastante equipado, pero, la verdad, con todo el ajetreo, hizo que realmente no pensara en esa posibilidad- Por favor!

\- Pero él intentó herir a la policía de élite, ¿cómo podría dejar pasar un crimen como ese? Puedo ordenar que lob desarmen

\- Yo...iré con ustedes! -aceptó finalmente, aunque no quisiera ir, sabía que la seguridad de su hermano era primero- Pero, por favor, déjenlo ir!

-sonríe, sin querer ocultar su maldad y el disfrute que tenía con la situación- Está bien, -truena los dedos, haciendo aparecer un par de esposas mágicas en las manos del jefe- Ahora, vamos a la comisaría

\- No, hermano! No lo hagas!

\- Lo siento, Ortho. -le sonrió al niño- Te quiero. Nos vemos después.

\- Nii-san!

Por más que gritara el pequeño, era demasiado tarde, pues los oficiales ya se habían llevado a su hermano. Sabía que iba a verlo después, pero, eso no significaba que no doliera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, prefectos!Aquí les traigo el capitulo 5, espero les haya gustado ❤️  
> Cada vez que publico, quiero cambiar la forma en la que el agente Irione explica qué onda. Y si sigo repitiendo los detalles (sólo el orden es el que cambia), es porque no a todos los personajes les dijeron toda la información; por ejemplo, el agente no le dijo su nombre ni a Vil ni a Idia jaja  
> Que tengan una excelente noche ❤️


	6. Scarabia

El intenso sol hacía su trabajo de calentar las aparentes infinitas dunas en aquel sábado por la mañana. El querido príncipe se encontraba preparando su almuerzo, que acostumbraba a hacer desde la intervención de Octavinelle. Una rica ensalada de frutos secos con lechuga es lo que su antojo le dictó hacer, y ya estaba hirviendo las hojas en la tetera para hacer su té tradicional de su reino.

Una mañana tranquila era lo que parecía ser, sin embargo, su destino le tenía preparada otra cosa. Escuchó pasos firmes acercarse a la cocina, por lo que volteó para ver de quién se trataba, pero, no se encontró nada. Tuvo que ir a la sala principal para enterarse de que un grupo de policías se encontraba ahí. Esto lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco, pues no los esperaba.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

\- Déjeme presentarme. Soy el agente Irione, y soy el encargado de la sección C de la Magical Force.

\- ¿Magical Force? No sabía que tenían una base aquí en la isla.

\- Claro que la tenemos, y sobretodo en una isla donde residen dos grandes escuelas de magia. Pero, ese es otro tema. Estamos aquí porque hemos venido a arrestarlo

\- ¿Qué?! -gritó sorprendido- Pero, ¿porqué harían eso?

\- Vamos a tomar acción en esto debido a que durante la última semana, varios ciudadanos han presentado quejas sobre los 7 jefes de dormitorio de NRC.

\- ¿De nuestra escuela?

\- Así es, pues todos los jefes de dormitorio han dañado las propiedades de dichos residentes.

\- Kalim, ¿dónde estás? -preguntó el sub líder, buscando por su jefe y llegando a la escena- ¿Porqué está la policía aquí?

\- Jamil!

\- Hemos venido a arrestar al jefe de dormitorio

\- ¿Ah?! -caminó hasta colocarse enfrente del oficial, interponiéndose entre los dos- Él no ha hecho nada. Soy el encargado de cuidar al príncipe Kalim. Eso quiere decir que paso todo el día con él, y puedo asegurarles que no ha hecho nada malo.

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Y también lo cuidas en la noche? -ante esa pregunta, el chico se sonrojó-

\- Bueno, no duermo con él, pero, sé que nunca sale de noche. Si fuera así, yo lo escucharía

\- Entonces, ¿cómo puedes probar esto? -un oficial le pasó una tablet al encargado, y reprodujo el video inculpatorio; el mismo donde los estudiantes destruían las viviendas de las inocentes personas, corriendo de un malvado príncipe. El menor estaba estupefacto.-

\- No puede ser...¿ese soy yo? Pero, yo nunca salgo de noche

\- No, Kalim, ese no eres tu. Ese video es falso. -le dijo a él, y luego se dirigió a Irione- ¿De verdad va a creer en un video así? ¿Ha usado una prueba tan fútil para aprovecharse de estudiantes inocentes? -se cruza de brazos- ¿Cómo puede dormir de noche?

\- Pero no sólo tenemos ese video, sino que también tenemos reportes de los ciudadanos afectados.

\- ¿Cómo podemos saber si son verídicos?

\- Si quieren saberlo, el príncipe tendrá que acompañarnos a la comisaría

\- O mejor, -lo ve directamente a los ojos, que destellaban un brillo rojo, para después, utilizar su magia única en contra del agente- ustedes se largan de aquí y no se acercarán de nuevo a la escuela

\- Sí, regresaremos, maestro -respondió con un tono que aparentaba estar en trance-

\- Así es, váyanse de una vez

-sonríe con un gozo enfermo, tomando al estudiante por el cuello- ¿Crees que ese inútil poder iba a funcionar contra un agente de la Magical Force?

\- Jamil! -exclamó preocupado por su amigo- Oasis Maker! - con ayuda de su magia única, generó una corriente de agua que disparó en dirección al agente, provocando que éste fuera a impactar contra la pared. Mientras Jamil se quedó en el suelo. El chico fue a auxiliar al sub líder, arrodillándose junto a él- Jamil, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, estoy bien -le acaricia la mejilla- ¿Tu estás bien?

Kalim no pudo responder debido a que un par de oficiales lo tomaron de los brazos. El agente Irione aprovechó esto para levantarse y hacer aparecer un par de esposas mágicas en las manos del menor.

\- ¿Porqué hace las cosas tan difíciles, Sr. Kalim? Pudo haber venido con nosotros sin tener que recurrir a la fuerza.

\- Kalim! -vio cómo se llevaban a amigo/enemigo- Usted no puede hacer esto!

Gritó prácticamente a la nada, pues el grupo de policías ya se había retirado, mientras el sentía que su vida se venía abajo. La peor parte, es que sólo era el inicio de nuevos problemas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, prefectos! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 6.  
> Vamos a fingir que la Magical Force a veces se asemeja a los policías de latinoamerica, ¿porqué? Porque no los respetan o los llegan a llamar inútiles jajaja Además, aquí los hice muy corruptos. Bueno, no a todos, solamente a este grupo de la sección C, y sobretodo su jefe.  
> Lo que me gusta de hacer este fanfic, es que no tengo ni idea de cómo ven a la MF en TW. Pues, que yo sepa, les tienen mucho respeto y es una fuerza de élite. Aparte de policías, también hay bomberos.  
> Así que, en unos años que quizás ya expliquen mejor sobre las funciones de esta organización, será divertido volver a leer este fanfic y saber que no se acercó en nada a lo canon jajaja Y aquí, las situaciones están un poco más dramatizadas o exageradas jaja También hice que los personajes pensaran más las cosas, porque en el juego, sabemos que casi siempre tienen que hacer esto con ayuda de Yuu.  
> Rexuefen quedarse en casa. Que tengan una excelente noche ❤️


	7. Savanaclaw

El vago príncipe yacía acostado en el verde pasto, sintiéndose uno con la capa de pastura. La mejor manera de relajarse, de sentir cómo las preocupaciones salían de su sistema, como si tuviera la vida resuelta y lo único para lo que viviera fuera comer y dormir. Su rato de Hakuna Matata.

Los encargados de arruinar su rato de Hakuna Matata fue el grupo de la Magical Force que rodeó al adolescente, siendo el agente encargado el que se acercara al joven. El león obviamente supo que venían hacia él desde hace 1 kilómetro apróx., por medio de sus sentidos agudos, pero fingió no haberlos visto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? -preguntó con rudeza, aunque en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar-

\- Hemos venido a hablar con usted. -saca su identificación, corroborando lo dicho con anterioridad- Soy el agente Irione, de la Magical Force, y encargado de-

\- Me importa un bledo -interrumpió al mayor-

\- ¿Disculpe? -preguntó anodado, no creyendo la altanería con la que era tratado. Tenía que admitir que los demás no mostraban tantos blanquillos como él-

\- Si, eso qué me importa. Váyase por donde vino

\- Espero esté consciente de con quién se está metiendo

Este comentario hizo reír a Leona, decidiendo levantarse y seguir riendo.

\- Ustedes herbívoros sí que pueden ser idiotas

\- Leona, vine con tu desayuno de carne y carne nada más...-avisó Ruggie, quien acababa de llegar, viendo lo que estaba pasando. Los oficiales le hicieron un espacio para dejarlo pasar, quedando a lado de su jefe; luego, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle- Leona, ¿ahora qué hiciste?

\- No hice nada. Si aprecian su vida, ellos se irán

\- Usted no puede tomar esas decisiones, Sr. Kingscholar.

\- Discúlpelo, oficial. ¿Qué asuntos tiene con Leona? -trató de sonar amable, pues tenía miedo de ser arrestado. Un simple ladrón aparentando lucir inocente ante la ley-

\- Según un video que un ciudadano anónimo envió a la autoridad, -presiona el botón en su reloj, el cual ya tenía listo para reproducir el video. Siguió explicando la situación, mientras las escenas pasaban- el día martes por la noche, los 7 jefes de dormitorio de Night Ravens College dañaron propiedades públicas y privadas. Como podrá ver, fueron varias personas las afectadas, y fueron esas mismas personas quienes reportaron lo sucedido con la Magical Force.

\- Él nunca haría algo así! Sí, puede ser grosero, pero, nunca lo haría! -quiso abogar el chico hiena-

\- No me ayudas, Ruggie

\- Pues no sé si creerlo, él tiene toda la pinta de ser un vago y lepero

\- ¿Qué acaba de decir? -lo miró como si observara a una presa-

\- Lepero y vago -volvió a pronunciarlo, añadiendo una sonrisa al final-

\- Te lo buscaste, imbécil! -gritó, dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre el adulto, sino fuera porque su amigo/lacayo lo tomó por el brazo-

\- No, Leona, no lo hagas! Cálmate! -el susodicho se calmó, aún queriendo matar o al menos herir de gravedad al agente- ¿Es enserio? -se dirigió a Irione- ¿Así es como viene a tratar a los jefes de dormitorio? ¿Provocándolos?!

\- Nosotros vinimos con una actitud profesional. No es mi culpa que ese joven sea un inútil -volvió a provocar al león, ganándose un fuerte rugido de molestia-

\- ¡Eso es un abuso de poder! 

\- Este asunto es entre él y yo. No se entrometa.

El agente hizo aparecer un par de esposas mágicas en las muñecas del adolescente, desconcertándolo un poco.

\- ¿Qué demonios? -su confusión hizo que el adulto se riera-

\- Has caído! Nadie puede escapar de las cadenas de la MF! -esto causó gracia a los oficiales, quienes observaban la trifulca-

Leona se quedó pensando unos segundos, durante los cuales el agente aprovechó para colocarse en frente de él con el fin de escoltarlo fuera de ahí. Sin embargo, el león demostró tener movimientos más ágiles cuando tomó de la nuca al oficial y le dio un cabezazo. Dicho impacto provocó que el hechizo de las esposas mágicas se rompiera, quedando libre. Con una pirueta, aterrizó hacia atrás, mientras unas gotas de sangre caían al suelo.

\- Leona, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué rayos hiciste? -no pudo evitar preguntar al mismo tiempo, pues estaba preocupado tanto por la herida en la cabeza de su amigo y por la gravedad del golpe que le propinó a la autoridad-

\- Nos vemos después, Ruggie

Fue todo lo que dijo, para después, correr lo más rápido que pudo con tal de escapar de la ley. Ruggie alcanzó a ver cómo Leona cruzó con rapidez el amplio estadio de la escuela, y luego se adentraba al bosque. Estaba decepcionado de su jefe, pero, al mismo tiempo aliviado de que haya escapado. El encargado fue auxiliado por dos oficiales que le ayudaron a levantarse.

\- Señor, ¿quiere que vayamos por Kingscholar?! -preguntó otro policía-

\- No! -respondió enojado, con la cara roja por la ira- Nos lo llevaremos a él!

\- ¿Qué? -volteó, sin saber que se referían a él, hasta que sintió las esposas mágicas en sus manos- ¡No, yo no tengo nada que ver en esto! ¡Ni siquiera aparezco en los videos!

\- Igualmente vendrá con nosotros. Tomará su lugar porque usted es el sub líder.

\- ¡No, por favor! ¿Qué le diré a mi mamá hiena?!

De mal humor, Irione utilizó sus poderes de persuasión para poner en trance al estudiante con su mirada.

\- Señor, ¿qué pasará con Kingscholar? -preguntó otro integrante del grupo-

\- Es un fugitivo. Pero, un león no puede estar muy lejos de su hábitat -respondió con su sonrisa soberbia-

Procedieron a retirarse del patio en el que se encontraban, caminando por los pasillos del dormitorio que iban dirigidos al pasillo principal, por el cual saldrían a la entrada de la escuela. Cuando estaban por salir, un estudiante especial de Savanaclaw alcanzó a ver que la MF se llevaba a su sub líder, y aunque no pudo procesarlo del todo, utilizó su magia única para tratar de alcanzarlo.

\- Unleashed Beast!

Los oficiales subieron a Ruggie a la patrulla, y el agente se subió en el lugar del copiloto. Arrancaron el vehículo para ir a la comisaría, sin notar que un lobo blanco los seguía por detrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, prefectos! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 7.  
> Quiero comentarles que se me dificultó hacer esta parte porque sabía que era poco lógico que un personaje como Leona se dejara capturar por la policía. Así que, tenía varias opciones de cómo desarrollar el capítulo.  
> Scarabia y Savanaclaw son los dormitorios que menos me gustan, pero, tengo que admitir que creo que fueron los capítulos que mejor me salieron jajaja Cuando digo que no me gustan los dormitorios, me refiero a que no me gusta dónde están ubicados. Pero, me encantan los personajes de ambos ❤️  
> Ahora que por fin se publicaron las partes de los 7 dormitorios que sirvió como una introducción, ahora se viene lo chido 😎🤘🏾❤️  
> Por cierto, cuando publiqué este capítulo en el grupo de Facebook, fue 08 de marzo, así que, ¡feliz día de mujer, para todas las prefectas! ❤️  
> Recuerden quedarse en casa. Que tengan una excelente noche ❤️


	8. Ramshackle

Una neblina inundaba el lugar, apenas pudiendo visualizar un par de figuras a lo lejos, quienes discutían.

\- Enserio, ¿por cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir viviendo mis sueños?

\- Eres una escoria que reside con la escoria. No tengo nada qué envidiarte

\- ¿Porqué siendo un ser que procede de la luz eres tan vil?

\- Es por esa misma razón que tengo el deber con la comunidad mágica de derrotarte. O al menos, mantenerte a raya.

\- Si utilizas estos medios para hacerlo, entonces, eres igual o peor que yo

.  
.  
.  
.  
El sueño comenzó a ser más nítido, dando por terminado. Yuu despertó, sentándose en la cama para reflexionar sobre su sueño.

\- ¿De nuevo otro de esos sueños? Aunque esta vez parece como si ellos tuvieran diferencias desde hace años... -se dijo así mismo, mirando el celular a su lado en donde decía la hora- Ah, no puede ser! Debía de levantarme temprano!

Ante la exclamación, su compañero que igualemente dormía en su cama, despertó.

\- Buenos días, Yuu!

\- Buenos días, se me hizo tarde! -dijo rápido, para después levantarse de la cama-

\- Oh, es cierto. Tu alarma era muy molesta, así que la apagué~!

\- ¿Qué?! Debiste despertarme, Grimm! -le gritó molesto desde el baño-

\- ¿Porqué? Es sábado~

-Si, pero quería hacer tarea atrasada!

Mientras discutían, MC tomó una rápida ducha. Después de un cuarto de hora, él ya estaba listo con su uniforme, pues no tenía dinero ni tiempo para comprar ropa normal. No cuando tenía que resolver los problemas del director, fuese la festividad que fuese; ni importando el clima, ni importando si tuviera malones o no.

\- Vamos a desayunar, Yuu!

\- ¿Estás loco? Vamos a almorzar, quizá también sea la comida. Es medio día

\- Entonces podemos comer los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Enserio eres un glotón -dijo haciendo un puchero-

Encaminaron sus pasos a la cafetería, la cual estaba desierta, a excepción del personal en la cocina. Un fantasma se encargó de servirle su comida en la charola; un sandwich con jamón previamente asado, una capa de queso cheedar, lechuga que creció en el jardín botánico de la escuela, lavado con lágrimas de fantasma; sobre el jamón, yacía una hermosa pechuga de pollo empanizada; acompañado con un extracto de frutos rojos del orangután. Y Grimm iba a comer atún. Ambos tomaron asiento en una de las mesas vacías, comenzando a comer.

\- ¿Sabes porqué está tan vacío, Yuu?

\- Sé lo mismo que tú. Nada.

\- Es raro. A esta hora, habría personas peleándose por el sándiwch especial que compraste.

-Si, es cierto. Esta soledad se siente sospechosa.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio, ahora sintiéndose un tanto incómodos por la sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Tenían razón, pues faltó que transcurrieran unos cuantos minutos más para que el otro duo dinámico apareciera corriendo por la entrada de la cafetería.

\- Yuu-kun! Te hemos estado buscando!

\- Yuu-kun!

\- ¿Deuce? ¿Ace? ¿Qué pasa? Se ven muy agitados

\- Tenemos que decirte algo! -dijo el pelinegro-

\- No, yo le diré! -refutó su amigo-

\- Yo me enteré primero, así que yo le diré! Maldito Ace!

\- ¿Quieres pelear? Saca tu mejor caldero!

\- Si, Bet the-!

\- Chicos! -interrumpió su pelea- Sólo díganme qué pasó!

\- Se llevaron a los jefes de dormitorio! -lograron decirlo al mismo tiempo. El prefecto se quedó pensando ante la revelación-

\- ¿Qué?! -gritó el gato-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué se los llevaron?

\- La Magical Force vino en la mañana a llevarse a todos los jefes de dormitorio -aclaró el chico pica- Los arrestaron y se los llevaron a todos.

\- ¿Qué?! -ahora el gato y el chico exclamaron al unísono- 

\- Creo que primero se llevaron a Azul-senpai, - continuó el pelirrojo, contando con su dedo- luego a Vil-senpai, también a Kalim-senpai, a Idia-senpai, a Malleus-senpai-

\- No, idiota. ¿Cómo crees que atraparían a Malleus-senpai?

\- Eso fue lo que dijeron los estudiantes de Octavinelle

\- ¿Y les vas a creer a esos mentirosos?

\- Es mejor que preguntarles a los de Diasomnia! -cruzó los brazos- No quisieron decir nada

\- Esperen, esperen, la MF son la versión de policías de esta dimensión, ¿verdad?

\- Si, son como la élite de entre los policías, Yuu -le recordó Grimm-

\- Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Porqué rayos se llevarían a los jefes?

\- Ah, según lo que escuché, fue por el video que circulaba desde hace días.

\- Eh, ¿qué video? -preguntó sintiéndose inútil por no saber nada-

\- El video que alguien compartió con todos en NRC! ¿No lo viste? -esta vez preguntó Deuce, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza en forma negativa-

\- Enserio que debemos hacer una cooperación para comprarte un celular, Yuu

\- O puedes decirle al director que empiece a pagarte -agregó el otro, riéndose ambos por lo anterior dicho-

\- Me siento viejo y tengo la misma edad que ustedes

\- Lo sentimos -se disculpó, tratando de no reírse- Ace, ¿tienes el video en tu celular?

\- Si, aquí está

Ace desbloqueó su teléfono, sonriendo con su fondo de pantalla, que era una foto de él y Deuce. Luego, abrió la galería y reprodujo el video para enseñárselo al chico humano. Grabación en la que se podía ver a todos los jefes de dormitorio haciendo desastres en varias casas de la isla. El prefecto abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no creyendo en lo que veía.

\- ¿Qué demonios...? ¿Porqué ellos harían algo así? Incluso Tsunataro...-dijo con un poco de tristeza, mirando la escena en donde Malleus quemaba jardines ajenos-

\- No lo sabemos, Yuu. Pero lo más probable es que sea algo falso

\- Así es, Yuu, no te preocupes -concordó el chico corazón- Ese video se ve falso.

Sin esperarlo, el sonido de los altavoces se escuchó por toda la escuela, con el fin de comunicar una citación en especial. La voz del profesor Crewel fue la que narraba.

\- Buenas tardes, estudiantes de NRC. A través de este medio, el director los cita a las 00 horas con 30 minutos para discutir la situación referente a los jefes de dormitorio. Se llevará a cabo en la sala de reuniones. Quien no vaya, será castigado por ser un mal cachorro.

El mensaje concluyó, dejando una sensación de nervios en el cuarteto.

\- Cielos, incluso en un momento así, el profe Crewel nos sigue llamando cachorros -Grimm habló, sintiendo miedo por llegar tarde-

\- Wow, ¿tan pronto van a hablar de ellos? -dijo MC-

\- Tiene que hacerlo, sino, los estudiantes igualmente irían a reclamarle -opinó Deuce-

\- Entonces, deberíamos de irnos. Sólo faltan 10 minutos para la reunión. -propuso Ace-

Una vez Yuu dejó la charola en su lugar, es decir, en la basura de donde el personal la recogería después, acompañó a su grupo de amigos a la tan importante reunión. Caminando por los pasillos, notaron que muchos estudiantes de todos los dormitorios se dirigían al mismo sitio que ellos. Conforme iban llegando, iban tomando asiento en las sillas que estaban acomodadas en hileras; por supuesto que los amigos se sentaron juntos. En el escenario, se encontraban los maestros igualmente en sus asientos, esperando a que el mandamás apareciera.  
Todos callaron cuando vieron que el director arribó a la hora establecida. El adulto tomó su lugar detrás del podio.

\- Buenas tardes, jóvenes. Han sido citados aquí para una reunión importante. Como ya es de su conocimiento, los jefes de dormitorio fueron arrestados esta mañana del día sábado. -esta declaración desató los comentarios en forma de susurros entre los estudiantes- Tampoco es desconocido el hecho de que el motivo de su arresto, fueron los videos que una persona anónima reportó ante la Magical Force. -su voz en dicho comentario se escuchó un tanto enojada-

\- ¿La Magical Force estuvo aquí?! -gritaron varios estudiantes, en distintas partes de la multitud-

\- ¡Silencio! -exclamó el director, utilizando sus alas para hacer un movimiento con ambas y crear una ráfaga de viento lo suficientemente fuerte con la que distrajo a los gritones, haciendo que se callaran; quedaron anodadados. Luego de ver su reacción, prosiguió- No voy a entrar en detalles. Pero, si los citamos aquí, fue porque voy a pedirles algo.

Hizo una pausa, preparando sus palabras.

\- Quiero que ese video no sea subido a redes sociales. A ninguna. -hizo énfasis en esta palabra- Ni siquiera pueden enviar ese mensaje entre compañeros. La razón detrás de esto, es que si llega a internet, se hará tendencia y rápidamente lo sabrá todo mundo. -golpeó con su mano parte del podio donde se apoyaba- Y si es así, pensarán que los jefes de dormitorio son nada más que villanos. Si eso sucede, el prestigio de la escuela decairá. Además, expondrán la delicada situación por la que están pasando los jefes.

\- Otro punto que quiero comentar, es que a partir de hoy en la noche, varios oficiales de la MF estarán haciendo guardia en distintas zonas de la escuela.

\- ¿Qué?!

\- ¡No puede hacer esto!   
  
De nuevo gritaron ciertos estudiantes, siendo callados rápidamente por el director.

\- No podemos negarnos. Mientras los jefes de dormitorio estén en la comisaría, los oficiales harán guardia por las noches.

\- Director, ¿qué es lo que pasará con los jefes?

\- ¿Qué pasará con Kalim-senpai?! -se escuchó cómo un estudiante de Scarabia gritaba-

\- Los jefes permanecerán en la comisaría hasta que lo decida la MF. -explicó el director- Con este último detalle, doy por concluida la reunión. Pueden regresar a sus actividades.

Los estudiantes obedecieron, saliendo resignados, pero de manera ordenada de la sala. Mientras el grupo de amigos también se retiraba, Yuu no pudo evitar sentir que el director no estaba revelando toda la información. Sin embargo, la verdadera pregunta era, ¿porqué lo hacía? Parecía que de nuevo debía meter las manos para arreglar todo ese problema que apenas comenzaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, prefectos! Aquí les traigo el capitulo 8.
> 
> Por fin se muestra a Yuu, a quien voy manejar como un hombre.  
> Por cierto, iba a hacer que Yuu y Grimm preguntaran qué era la Magical Force, pero, recordé que en el arco de Pormefiore, Riddle y Trey les explican sobre eso. Y se supone que este fanfic ya pasó ese arco (sin contar a Grimm overblot).  
> Si notan que los insultos son un tanto "family friendly", donde lo más fuerte que dicen es "demonios", es porque así es en el juego jajaja Son niños muy puros y yo aquí shipeandolos 😂  
> Ya se me antojó un poco de extracto de frutos rojos del orangután 😖👌🏾  
> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo ❤️ Que tenga un excelente día.


	9. Azul's Interrogatory

La patrulla tomó su lugar en el estacionamiento de la comisaría. Minutos después, un par de oficiales bajaron a Azul del vehículo y lo condujeron dentro del edificio, siendo recibidos por paredes en su mayoría con tonalidades blancas o beige. Si un humano viera el lugar, no distaría de una oficina normal de policías con la de la Magical Force.

Primeramente, fueron a la recepción, en donde el oficial soltó por un momento al joven para él poder llenar los formularios; documentación sobre el arresto, junto con otros detalles y completándola con una firma. Regresó con el estudiante, sujetándolo del brazo con el fin de escoltarlo hacia cierta habitación.

Una vez en el cuarto, el adulto le ordenó a Azul que se sentara en una de las sillas, mientras él se retiraba, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. La pieza era reducida, en donde sólo se hallaba una mesa con una silla a su derecha y otra a su izquierda, en la que él estaba sentado. Sentía la necesidad de rascarse la nariz, pero, las esposas que aún traía se lo impedían. Apenas llevaba media hora ahí y ya añoraba regresar a su Mostro Lounge. Esperaba que Jade entendiera el mensaje que le dio, igualmente si no lo hacía, tenían que ir por él. Esa tabla que creó con su ayuda consistía de frases para acciones muy específicas, tanto, que resultaba muy conveniente en esta situación. El hecho de que no hablara ni quisiera emitir ningún sonido, era porque sabía que lo vigilaban; ellos esperaban a que hiciera un movimiento sospechoso.

Una persona por fin llegó al lugar, cerrando la puerta cuando entró y sentándose enfrente de Azul.

\- Buenos días, Sr. Ashengrotto. Soy el agente Amirov, y como usted habrá supuesto, estoy aquí para interrogarlo

\- Si, lo supuse

\- Bien, vamos a empezar con una pregunta sencilla. -se ajusta los lentes- ¿Qué es lo que hacía el día martes a las 10 pm fuera de NRC?

\- Yo nunca he salido de la escuela durante la noche. -contestó con simpleza, sin querer agregar nada más-

\- Si es así, ¿cómo explica su participación en dicha escena? Hay varios videos que prueban lo contrario

\- Puede seguir insistiendo, porque jamás responderé de forma afirmativa. Porque lo que dice no es verdad.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Quiere decirme que un villano de su calibre no participó en la vandalización de las casas de inocentes?

\- ¿A qué se refiere? -frunció el ceño-

\- ¿Va a fingir demencia? -sonrió ante la negativa del joven- Bien, al parecer, quiere que le recuerde toda la organización que ha formado en casi dos años, un período de tiempo muy corto para un joven como usted. -hablaba con aquella voz grave y con un ritmo de voz un tanto rápida, que acentuaba su especie de amenaza- Estafando a la gente por medio de contratos enrededosos con los que los estudiantes no tienen de otra más que ceder ante sus demandas. Pues aunque quieran cambiar de parecer, sus lacayos están ahí para amenazar a los ingenuos estudiantes. -mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, el chico sentía que se hacía más pequeño y pequeño en el asiento en el que estaba; quizá siendo aplastado por la cruda realidad- No teniendo otra opción mas que sucumbir ante estas. Obligándolos a trabajar en ese restaurante asemejado al infierno, donde al trabajar constantemente, pierden la esperanza de algún día saldar la deuda. Y viendo como único medio de escape el final del ciclo escolar.

El corazón de Azul latía con fuerza, estaba muy nervioso por las declaraciones. ¿Porqué lo hacía si prácticamente el oficial no tenía forma de comprobarlo? ¿Cómo había conseguido información tan exacta? Lo peor es que ese tipo de "información", solamente podría ser recopilada por medio de opiniones de los estudiantes de Octavinelle, así que, ¿cómo es que pudo saber todo eso? Sus manos temblaban y sudaba frío, mientras el otro lo miraba divertido.

\- ¿C-Cómo es...? Usted...

\- Su padre debió enseñarle todo respecto al ámbito derechos, ¿verdad? Me sorprende que un abogado tan bien pagado haya querido a un hijo que ni siquiera es suyo -de nuevo mostró su sonrisa- Tal vez haya sido para quedarse con el restaurante.

Una mirada sombría fue la que adquirió Azul, al escuchar la manera de provocarlo. Él sabía que no era verdad, pero, aun así dolía escucharlo. Dejó su asiento y se levantó, golpeando la mesa con fuerza, lastimándose con las esposas.

\- ¡Usted no sabe nada!

\- Oh, ¿cree que nosotros no sabríamos de su familia? Sobretodo de su abuela, a quien yo creo que se parece mucho.

\- Mi abuela...-sorprendido, vuelve a tomar asiento-

\- Por favor, no ponga esa cara, Sr. Ashengrotto. Para que no haya malos entendidos, hay que plantear las cosas. -de su maletín, saca un formato de la declaración-- Si no hace la declaración, entonces me encargaré de poner una foto de su infancia por toda la escuela. Así todos podrán ver al lindo pulpo obeso que solía ser. 

\- ¿Usted sabe de eso...? -odiaba quedarse sin palabras, pero, no podía evitar estar así cuando un tipo empieza a escupir información muy personal que no le cuentas a cualquiera-

\- Entonces, ¿fue partícipe o no? -con la pregunta dejaba implícito que, aunque fuera inocente o no, debía finjir que sí-

La respuesta tardó en salir de su boca unos minutos, pero, fue afirmativa.

\- Si, yo fui...

\- Me alegra que haya tomado la decisión correcta -vuelve a sonreír, colocando el documento enfrente suyo y la pluma-

\- Si yo no fui, ¿cómo pretende que lo describa?

\- Usted participó, ¿no es así? Debería de escribir lo que se muestra en el video -le sugirió, pues tenía que obligarlo a que escribiera por su propia cuenta-

El chico pulpo escribió lo que se le solicitó, tratando de recordar el video e imaginándose una forma de describirlo. Una vez terminado, concluyó con la firma, recordando a su vez a los contratos que hacía.

\- Bien, ahora será transferido a su celda.

El mismo agente lo condujo fuera de la habitación, doblando por un par de pasillos hasta llegar a un pasillo en el que se encontraban varias celdas, caracterizadas por ser de limitado espacio. A él lo encerraron dentro de una de éstas, en donde había una cama de concreto. Cuando observó que el agente se fue, unas lágrimas salieron por ambos orbes grises. Con esfuerzo, retiró sus lentes para poder llorar mejor, sin querer levantar mucho la voz.

\- ¿Qué acabo de hacer...?

Preguntaba a la nada, sabiendo que había cedido ante la práctica amenaza. Tal vez era una venganza cruel, el karma que por fin actuaba en su contra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, prefectos! Aquí les traigo la 9° parte del fic:D  
> Por fin comenzamos la etapa del interrogatorio. El siguiente será Lilia, de quien sabremos un poco sobre su pasado (pasado headcanon, porque sabemos que en el juego no se ha dicho casi nada sobre el).  
> Recuerden quedarse en casa. Que tengan un excelente día ❤️


	10. Lilia's Interrogatory

Cuando Lilia llegó a la comisaría, pasó por el mismo procedimiento que Ashengrotto. Una vez terminado, lo condujeron a la sala de interrogatorio. El mismo hombre entró minutos después, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

\- Buenos días, Sr. Vanrouge. -saludó el agente, sentándose enfrente del susodicho-Mi nombre es Amirov y yo seré el encargado de llevar a cabo su interrogatorio.

\- Bien, entre más rápido, mejor -respondió fastidiado del monólogo de introducción-

-se ríe ante el comentario- ¿Dónde quedó la educación?

\- Ustedes no merecen educación. -dijo enojado, mirándolo a los ojos- No cuando encierran a los estudiantes sin pruebas sólidas que las sustenten.

\- Bien, en ese caso, iré directamente al punto de la conversación. -toma una pausa- ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el que Malleus Draconia salió de la escuela para ir a vandalizar propiedad ajena?

\- Él no salió ni en esa ocasión, y nunca ha salido de noche. ¿Ya puedo irme? Esto es una pérdida de tiempo

\- Pero, él es un villano, el príncipe del Valle de las Espinas. ¿Quiere que crea que desaprovechó la oportunidad de destruir parcialmente casas de inocentes ciudadanos?

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirá con esto? -volvió a pedir, harto de su palabrerío- Se está volviendo repetitivo y tedioso. Por favor, termine de una vez

\- No hasta que responda mi pregunta.

\- No diré nada

\- Tengo entendido que usted lo ayudó a escapar. Es decir, fue su cómplice. 

\- Yo no hice tal cosa! -exclamó, poniéndose de pie y azotando la mesa con sus manos esposadas-

\- Sr. Vanrouge, por favor, no tiene que enojarse. La última vez que se enojó tanto fue cuando mató a su hermana, ¿no es así?

Las pupilas de Lilia se ampliaron ante la declaración, mientras una mirada de confusión, ira y un poco de miedo se colocó en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? -preguntó de manera pausada-

\- ¿Ya se olvidó de su hermana? -fingió estar sorprendido- Pero si ella lo quería mucho. Hacían de todo juntos, y usted la protegía de todo.

\- ¿Qué está diciendo...? -por primera vez desde hace décadas, se quedaba sin palabras-

\- Por otro lado, su madre los odiaba. No los cuidaba, incluso podía dejarlos sin comer por días y a ella no le importaba.-negó levemente la cabeza, aparentando estar decepcionado de la actitud de la progenitora, cuando en realidad se estaba divirtiendo de torturar al de menor estatura. Por fin alguien doblegaba a Vanrouge- Vestían nada más que miserias

\- ¿Qué...? -sus uñas rasgaban con violencia la mesa, que aunque era de metal, ya habían quedado marcas de rasguños-

\- Pero usted, como un buen hermano mayor, conseguía comida como podía. Trataba de que su hermana estuviera sana.

\- Cállese...

El aura de Lilia era tan densa y oscura, que emanaba fuera de él, formando una sombra en la pared y provocando que toda la habitación se tornara de un color más oscuro; aún podiendo distinguir a las dos personas presentes.

\- Enserio que su madre no supo valorarlos. Sobretodo, porque aunque ella te odiara, tú la cuidaste cuando ella enfermó. Pobre Lilia.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, pues ante lo dicho, el chico con todo y esposas arremetió contra el agente. Debido al impacto, cayeron al suelo, con él encima del agente. Comenzó a golpearlo, dejando moretones en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Quién te dijo?! -preguntó con una voz profunda, muy diferente a su voz normal-

\- Si llenas la declaración, te diré todo -le propuso, sintiendo su mejilla entumecida, con rasguños de los que salía sangre-

\- Nunca! -siguió golpeándolo-

\- Mejor para mí! Así tus hijos sabrán lo que hiciste!

El puño de Lilia paró en seco, pensando en lo antes dicho.

\- Ellos comprenderían

\- Sabes que no te verán de la misma forma.

El sub líder lo pensó unos segundos, y no se preocupaba tanto por ello, pues sabía con certeza que sus hijos lo comprenderían si se llegaran a enterar. Sin embargo, él realmente quería saber quién demonios le había contado su secreto. Por lo que se levantó del suelo y tomó asiento en la silla, al igual que el otro hombre.

Amirov no quiso abusar de su suerte, así que supuso que había aceptado la propuesta y por ello sacó el formato de su maletín. Luego, colocó el documento enfrente del otro junto con una pluma. Lilia realizó su parte llenando la declaración, en la que aceptaba que había ayudado en la huida de Malleus y cómo lo hizo. Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, pues se dejó influenciar por una simple amenaza. Bueno, no era algo tan simple. Podía contar con su mano las personas que sabían de su pasado. Finalizó con una firma.

\- ¡Ahora dime quién fue!

-sonríe triunfante, guardando el papel en su lugar- Quien me contó toda esta valiosa información, fue el director Crowley

\- Crowley -de nuevo, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. No podía creer que una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba le hubiera traicionado. Ahora sí ardería troya. Debido a lo enojado que estaba, utilizó mucha cantidad de magia, lo que provocó que las esposas mágicas lo electrocutaran- Agh! -soltó un quejido de dolor-

\- Recuerde que no puede quitarse esas esposas, Sr. Vanrouge.

\- Cállate!

Intentó calmarse, sólo consiguiendo perder el conocimiento por el shock. El agente se encargó de llevarlo a su nueva celda, encerrándolo ahí y retirándose a una sesión de tratamiento en la enfermería, para que regeneraran sus heridas. En cuestión de unos minutos, Lilia despertó, percatándose de dónde radicaba. Al recordar lo que pasó, no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. Se sentía patético porque tampoco había llorado en décadas. Quizá ciertas películas donde mostraban a una buena figura paternal eran la excepción. No sabía qué le deparaba el futuro, pero, sí estaba seguro de algo; iba a hacer pagar a Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, prefectos! Aquí les traigo la décima parte del fic :D  
> Quise darle un pasado a Lilia, aunque sabemos que es headcanon, pues realmente no han dicho nada respecto a este. No me acuerdo en dónde leí, que en el universo de TW, hay oficiales de la MF que tienen el poder de regenerar heridas. O tal vez soñé jajaja 😂 Si no puedo comprobar que es canon, entonces lo quitaré de la trama.  
> El siguiente capítulo será de nuestro querido Vil.  
> Espero les haya gustado. Que tengan un excelente día ❤️


	11. Vil's Interrogatory

El jefe de dormitorio de Pomefiore tuvo que pasar por el mismo proceso que sus compañeros, es decir, por el breve papeleo del arresto. Que una vez terminado lo condujeron a la sala de interrogatorio, donde ese día habían sido reveladas muchas cosas. El joven tomó asiento en una de las sillas, esperando a que llegara alguien. Lo cual sucedió transcurridos unos minutos. El agente encargado se sentó enfrente suyo, cerrando la puerta.

\- Buenos días, Sr. Schoenheit. Soy el agente Amirov y seré quien lo interroge. Empezaremos con una pregunta lógica de hacer en esta situación, ¿porqué participó en la vandalización de viviendas ajenas? -preguntó, sin recibir una respuesta, solamente el silencio de parte del otro- ¿Acaso fue para aumentar su ego?

Vil se levantó de su asiento, y como pudo debido a las esposas, agarró del cuello de la camisa al agente.

\- ¿Cree que me regocijo cuando veo que vandalizan una casa? ¿Que me encanta ver la miseria de los demás? Pues está muy equivocado

\- No tiene que fingir porque yo sea la justicia, Sr. Schoenheit. Sé que un villano, siempre será un villano.

Ante lo anterior dicho, el modelo golpeó al adulto en la mejilla, pues después de todos esos años, seguían diciéndole que era un villano. De esos años de represión, en los que lo encasillaban en ese maldito papel, que las personas pensaban que en realidad era así de malo, esas personas ignorantes; que era capaz de cualquier cosa y que sólo terminaron por dañarlo, haciéndose dependiente de su belleza, su belleza tóxica.

\- ¿Porqué me mira de esa forma tan sombría? -sonrió en forma de burla, aunque su nariz sangrara- No podríamos controlar otro overblot suyo

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó sorprendido. Se supone nadie sabía de eso, pensó, soltando al mayor-

\- No finga demencia. -sonrió, sentándose en su lugar, mientras Vil hacía lo mismo, pero, un tanto aturdido- Yo recordaría ese día a la perfección. Después de todo, intentó envenenar a Neige LeBlanche, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Cómo es que...?

\- Pero no se detuvo ahí, pues usted también envenenó a su amigo el cazador, ¿verdad?

Vil se quedó estupefacto. No pudo evitar recordar lo que pasó aquel día. Con Rook volviéndose más pálido y con su dolor intenso en el estómago, consecuencia del veneno. Floyd queriendo asesinarlo. Claro que recordaba ese día, con lujo de detalle. De hecho, seguía culpándose por lo que pasó. Sin embargo, la verdadera pregunta era, ¿cómo es que ese canijo lo sabía?

\- Con esa expresión, veo que lo recuerda muy bien -sonríe, divirtiéndose por la situación- Dígame, ¿qué se sintió ver a su amigo morir en sus brazos?

Flashback

Vil se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, sosteniendo en sus brazos a su amigo. Quien había ingerido el contenido completo de aquella botella de jugo de manzana, que antes creía como su única salvación, pero ahora lo veía como una maldición. Pues la venganza que tanto anhelaba, terminó hiriendo a alguien que le importaba. Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

\- Rook, ¿porqué demonios hiciste eso?

\- Sólo quería...-decía con dificultad, sintiendo que se le dificultaba respirar- quería comprobar que no harías algo...que arruinara tu belleza. -comenzó a llorar también- 

\- Eres un idiota! Sabías que ese jugo estaba envenenado! -le regañaba, mientras seguía llorando- No tenías que hacerlo!

\- Lo siento...

\- Cállate. Yo soy quien lo siente. -le acaricia su cabello- Perdóname, Rook

Cierta persona se acercaba felizmente al backstage.

\- Gaviota, me escapé del trabajo para verte y- 

Floyd se detuvo cuando vio la escena, de Vil con su novio en los brazos, quien parecía estar grave. Su mirada se tornó sombría.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

End Flashback

\- ¡Tu no sabes nada! -de nuevo se acercó, y como pudo, utilizó sus manos para empezar a ahorcar al agente-

\- Tenía razón, siempre serás un villano -a pesar de no poder hablar bien, se burló de él, acompañado de una pequeña risa-

\- ¿Quién demonios te dijo eso?!

\- Si llenas la declaración, te diré lo que quieras saber

Dio un suspiro de fastidio y resignación, pues había decidido aceptar su condición. Por lo dejó de ahorcar al hombre, haciendo que tuviera que tomarse unos minutos para recuperar su respiración.

\- Eres tan débil y aun así te atreves a amenazarme

\- Eres gracioso, niño

Fue lo único que dijo, para después retomar su lugar y sacar el dichoso documento del maletín, colocándolo enfrente del joven. Como Vil no estaba de humor, no se molestó en preguntar cómo diablos debía de llenar el formato, por lo que simplemente escribió lo que vio en el video y aceptó ser culpable. Al final, escribió su firma.

\- Ya firmé! -avienta la pluma contra a pared- Pero si lo hice, fue porque sé que soy inocente. Y pronto las pruebas de ello te golpearán en la cara!

\- Claro, Sr. Schoenheit. Por lo mientras, usted se quedará detenido.

\- No sin antes decirme quién diablos te contó sobre ese incidente

\- Quien me reveló todo esto fue tu mejor amigo, -hizo una pausa- el cazador

El jefe de dormitorio de nuevo estaba sorprendido, no creyendo en la revelación.

\- Eso es imposible. No tiene ningún sentido

\- ¿De verdad lo crees tan improbable? Después de todo, él ya te traicionó una vez -sonrió con malicia, refiriéndose a la vez que Rook votó por el equipo contrario en el VDC.-

\- ¡Eres un imbécil!

Antes de que pudiera darle otra golpiza, dos oficiales entraron a la habitación y tomaron a Vil de los brazos, para escoltarlo fuera. Una vez en su nueva celda, comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de que Rook lo haya traicionado. Mas él sabía que era una completa idiotez. Él y Epel eran muy leales, así que no había de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad? Se preguntaba así mismo, mientras escuchaba unos sollozos a lado de la celda, empatizando con quien sea que estuviera ahí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, prefectos! Aquí les traigo la 11° parte de este fic.
> 
> Como habrán notado, tanto Lilia como Vil aceptaron firmar la declaración sólo para saber quién los había traicionado. ¿Ustedes creen que Rook lo hizo?
> 
> Por cierto, ese flashback es una trama que pienso desarrollar en otro fanfic. Es que el 1er fanfic que hice de TW fue un one shot de Floyd x Rook pero que no lo he publicado porque no he escrito la parte lemon.  
> Bueno, es de ahí. Porque ya tengo trama para más capítulos, pero, no puedo publicarlos si no he terminado el one shot:'( En un episodio de ese fanfic, se desarrolla durante el arco de Pomefiore, donde participan en el VDC. Y en mi fic, Rook sí toma el jugo envenenado, aunque claro que se salva.  
> Es gracioso porque me uní al fandom el 7 de febrero, "descubrí" el ship el 9 y empecé a escribir el one shot ese mismo día. Se supone quería publicarlo el 14 😂 Pero, the joke is on you xd Ahora ahí sigue.
> 
> Ya que estoy aquí, quiero preguntarles algo más. ¿Ustedes cómo se imaginan a los agente Irione y Amirov? 😂 Es que yo sí tengo un diseño, no es mío, sino de cierta caricatura jajaja  
> Espero tengan un excelente día. Saludos ❤️


	12. Riddle's Interrogatory

El jefe de dormitorio de Heartslabyul fue llevado a la sala de interrogatorio. El agente no tardó en llegar con él, cerrando la puerta y sentándose enfrente del chico.

\- Sr. Rosehearts, soy el agente Amirov. He venido a interrogarlo.

\- Está bien -contestó sin mucho ánimo-

\- Bien, vamos a comenzar. -hizo una pausa- Como ya es de su conocimiento, usted fue arrestado por participar en el daño a propiedad privada junto con sus compañeros. Eso sucedió un día martes. ¿Porqué participó? ¿Qué fue lo que conllevó a eso?

\- Yo no participé en esa situación.

\- Pero los videos muestran que usted-

\- Sé lo que muestran los videos. -lo interrumpió- Pero yo no soy el que aparece ahí. Deje de estar insistiendo

\- Este interrogatorio no terminará hasta que usted confiese que fue culpable

\- ¿Quiere que confiese mi culpabilidad cuando yo no hice nada? Cuide las palabras que utiliza, oficial

\- Claro que lo hago, Sr. Rosehearts. Estoy basando mi interrogatorio según en lo que vimos en el video. Así que, vuelvo a preguntar, ¿porqué salió de Night Raven College durante la noche?

\- Yo nunca he salido de noche. - reiteró enojado- Además, el director ha establecido un toque de queda a las 10 pm.

\- ¿De verdad nunca ha salido de noche? -sonríe de forma perversa- ¿Y qué hay de esas veces que salía con su novio Malleus Draconia?

Riddle se quedó sorprendido por un par de segundos, tratando de retomar la compostura.

\- Por su reacción, puedo comprobar que es cierto

\- No sé de qué habla y porqué me relaciona con él -contestó sin tomarle importancia al comentario- Sólo somos compañeros

\- Ahora usted debe de cuidar sus palabras. Si el Sr. Draconia lo escuchara, estaría muy dolido.

\- Ya basta de estas conjeturas. Usted-

\- Me pregunto cómo habrá logrado que alguien como él se fijara en usted. -interrumpió, queriendo provocarlo- Por otro lado, usted solamente está con él por interés, para reinar el Valle de las Espinas.

\- No sé de qué diablos está hablando...-respondió, empezando a ponerse rojo-

\- ¿Porqué pone esa expresión? Ah, ya veo. ¿Quiere que crea que un villano como usted estaría con él por amor? -preguntó, divirtiéndose con la molestia que ocasionaba, pero sintiéndose asqueado por el tema del amor-

\- Repito, no sé de qué habla -sus ojos no reflejaban otra cosa más que odio hacia el oficial, tratando de no inmutarse, pues si se enojaba, iba a perder-

\- Tiene razón. -siguió testereandolo, a pesar de que el menor no mostrara tanta iniciativa como los demás jefes que acabaron golpeándolo- Usted será un buen rey. Después de todo, ya está acostumbrado a esa vida de monarca, ¿verdad? Mandando a los estudiantes de dormitorio, no dándoles margen a algún error, o de lo contrario, les cortaba la cabeza. -dijo, mirándolo a los ojos y cruzando los brazos- Viviendo un infierno de ciclo escolar porque temían por sus vidas. Teniendo que seguir al pie de la letra "las reglas de la reina". -hizo la señal de entre comillas con sus dedos- Y los estudiantes que no las cumplían, eran castigados, preguntándose qué es lo que habían hecho mal. De hecho, eso último me recuerda a alguien -fingió pensar en ello- Ah, claro. Es usted.

\- ¿De qué habla? - lo miró extrañado-

\- Usted también se sentía incomprendido por su madre. Lo único que quería era la felicidad de una sana infancia. Solamente aprendió esos hechizos, y quiso superarse constantemente para impresionarla. Pero nada servía. Era como un pozo sin fondo. Nunca se ganó su cariño.

Un fuerte golpe en su mejilla logró callarlo, pues Riddle había caído en la trampa cuando decidió golpearlo.

\- ¡Usted no puede estar hablando de la vida privada de otras personas! Y mucho menos si son menores de edad. Es inaudito que utilice métodos tan viles para un interrogatorio de estudiantes de preparatoria.

Esto ocasionó que el agente comenzara a reírse, dejando un poco confundido al otro.

\- Usted ha perdido, Sr. Rosehearts. Me ha golpeado, así que ha perdido

\- ¡Y usted perderá la cabeza! Off with your head! -exclamó su conjuro mágico, sintiéndose casi de inmediato como las esposas mágicas lo neutralizaban con un electro shock- Agh! -gritó de dolor-

\- ¿No lo sabía? Las esposas mágicas retienen cualquier tipo de magia.

\- Debe de estar disfrutando de esto. -le gritó, aún sintiendo una pequeña vibración dentro suyo-- Nos tacha de villanos, pero, usted es mucho peor!

\- ¿Yo? Pero si yo quiero reformar a los villanos, para que sean mejores personas. -fingió amabilidad, cuando en realidad, quería destruir a cualquier mancha impura en la sociedad mágica- Es por eso que debe de firmar la declaración

\- ¿Seré un villano si no acepto algo que no hice? Eso es una injusticia. No voy a firmar nada!

\- Claro que lo hará -presionó un botón debajo de la mesa, con el que activó una especie de señal fuera de la habitación que Riddle no escuchó-

Minutos después, un agente entró a la sala, y el pelirrojo volteó a ver quién era.

\- ¿Usted no es el agente que me arrestó? -le preguntó, pues su cara se le hacía conocida-

\- Así es, soy yo . -se posicionó enfrente del joven, mirándolo directamente a los ojos-Y usted debe de firmar la declaración

\- Si, voy a firmar la declaración. -respondió con aquel tono de voz que daba a entender que estaba en un trance-

\- Buen niño -sonrió de forma perversa-

Mientras el joven describía los "hechos" en el formato que colocaron enfrente suyo, el par de oficiales hablaba.

\- Este niño siempre necesita un poco de "ayuda" -comentó un sonriente Irione, refiriéndose a cuando lo arrestó y ahora en el interrogatorio-

\- Pudiste haberme ayudado con Vanrouge -dijo molesto-

\- ¿Y perderme la paliza que te dio? -se burló-Claro

\- Enserio me das asco. No sé porqué me siguen obligando a trabajar contigo.

\- No seas arrogante, Amirov. Al final, ambos trabajamos para-

\- Shh, cállate -lo interrumpió, antes de que revelara demasiada información- El niño sigue aquí, idiota

\- Ese niño está bajo trance.

\- ¿Y qué tal si falla tu magia? No sería la primera vez

\- Tu magia también ha fallado, imbécil -refutó enojado- Enserio que eres presumido sólo porque eres su favorito.

En cuestión de minutos, Riddle había terminado de llenar el formato de la declaración, igualmente escribiendo una firma al final. Irione procedió a escoltarlo a su celda y Amirov se disponía a prepararse para el siguiente interrogatorio. Cuando el jefe de dormitorio de Heartslabyul despertó, se percató que estaba en la celda. Se sintió humillado de lo que había ocurrido en la sala, pero se sentía inútil debido a que no recordaba que lo llevaran a la celda. Solamente recordaba hasta cuando el agente Irione entró a la sala, y que firmó la declaración.

\- ¿Porqué no recuerdo nada?

Preguntaba con tristeza. Ahora, aunado a su falta de memoria, recordó a su novio Malleus, de quien no sabía el paradero desde hace unos días atrás. Antes de todo la situación de la MF. Le había dolido tener que mentir sobre su relación, pero, sabía que era lo mejor.

\- ¿Dónde estás, Malleus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
> Hola, prefectos! Aquí les traigo la 12va parte del fanfic. Espero les haya gustado ❤️  
> Tengo que admitir que se me dificultó escribir este capítulo, pero me alegro que ya está aquí.  
> Por fin sabemos un poco más de los canijos de los agentes, aunque no se sabrá hasta mucho más adelante para quién trabajan.  
> Como dije, Malleus y Riddle sí son novios en este fanfic, no andan quedando ni nada, ellos sí son pareja. Al igual que Jade y Azul, también Floyd y Rook.  
> Pero Riddle tuvo que mentir en el interrogatorio poe obvias razones.  
> Espero tengan un excelente resto de fin de semana. Saludos ❤️


End file.
